


New Beginning

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parent, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: Your classmate, Loki, steps in when your father shows up on campus.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of an abusive, alcoholic parent, violence. Angst. Platonic Loki. College AU!

Request: If you have time to throw together one of your amazing stories where Loki rescues the reader from an abusive parent and he acts like he doesn't care but whenever she cries he's there for her and makes sure she's not in pain?

I feel like this is a bit rushed and short, but here it is! Hope you like it! 

————————————————————  
A smooth voice asked, "May I borrow a pen? I seem to have lost mine." You turned your head to look at the row of seats behind you where the voice was coming from. Your classmate, Loki, was biting his lip and looking at the girl beside him. His long, dark hair was pulled into a low bun and he had on a green button down.

You'd had a few classes with Loki by now and a few group projects, but you wouldn't say you were friends. You didn't know much about him except that he was an English major and in your grade. 

The girl, who you didn't think you'd had class with before, shook her head and raised the pen in her hand. "I'm sorry, this is the only one I have."

Loki gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it." 

You turned around, reaching in your bag for another pen. Once you'd found one, you twisted your top half to lean slightly over the back of your seat with the pen extended. "I have an extra! You can keep it."

Loki leaned forward and accepted the pen, his fingers briefly brushing yours. He gave you a grateful smile, saying, "Thank you, Y/N." You returned the smile, turning back around as your professor entered the room.

"Good morning, class. Today we will be watching a video about-" you tuned the professor out as he pulled up a video that was the length of class. You took notes at first, but your mind began to wander and before you knew it, class was over.

After being dismissed, you packed your materials up and grabbed your bag. You made your way out of the building and into the sunshine, holding the door open for the person behind you. Loki thanked you and opened his mouth to say something else but he was cut off by someone yelling your name.

Your eyes widened as you recognized your father's voice and your cheeks burned with embarrassment. You turned in the direction of the voice and saw your father approaching the building. Despite your fear, you hurried to meet him before he got too close for your classmates to hear.

He reeked of liquor and you knew this wouldn't end well. "Y/N, you know you'll never amount to anything, so why are you trying? You might as well quit and come on home." Your father grabbed your wrist and started tugging you rather roughly in the direction of his truck. You dug your heels into the ground, trying to pull your arm away from his grasp but he just tightened his grip and tugged harder. 

"No, dad, you're wrong! You don't determine my value. I'm staying." Your voice cracked with the last word. Your father suddenly let go of your arm and struck you across the face before you could move away. The force of the blow knocked you backwards, and you would have hit the ground but someone caught you. 

At the same instant that you felt a pair of arms wrap around you, you blinked and found yourself someplace else entirely. The grass and sun were replaced by carpet and ceiling lights. You were in an apartment, one you'd never been in before. 

The pair of arms that were around you gently lowered you so you were sitting on a couch, and then the arms moved and Loki knelt before you. Your chest rose and fell rapidly as you tried to control your breathing. You couldn't figure out how you were suddenly in an entirely different place within the span of a second.

Loki's voice was soft and almost cautious, "You can stay here as long as you need. You don't have to go home. I know we hardly know each other but please know that if you decide to stay, you will not be treated like that ever again."

All you could do was nod as shock settled in, your thoughts tangling inside your head. Loki moved to his feet and left you alone, entering what you assumed was his room.  
You thought you heard the door shut and then everything hit you at once. You felt small, broken, and helpless.

The side of your face that was hit now throbbed intensely, and your eyes stung and watered from the pain. Soon, tears ran down your face and you pulled your knees into your chest for a small bit of comfort. 

A few moments later, Loki came back to kneel in front of you again. He brushed a few of your tears away, his thumb hovering over the area that ached. "Is this where it hurts?"

You couldn't bring yourself to say anything so you nodded again. Loki's thumb grazed your skin and it only throbbed from his touch briefly before the pain vanished. Loki moved his hand away and you gaped at him, in awe of what he'd just done. He healed you in one second with the slightest of touches. How was that humanly possible?

Your voice was breathy as you uttered, "How?" Loki smiled faintly, a distant look in his eye. "It's a bit of a long story."

"Thank you." You pulled Loki into a gratuitous embrace, and he slowly wound an arm around you in return. Neither of your lives would ever be the same.


	2. New Beginning Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki graduated. What will become of your friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a second part, so here you go! Short, sweet, and fluffy! Let me know what you think!

You and Loki had grown quite close over the last couple of years. He helped you leave your old life behind and start anew. He told you about who he was and how he was able to heal you that day, and he had come to know almost everything about you. The two of you were inseparable best friends. You even had sleepovers in the living room on the weekends, and helped each other study into the wee hours of the morning. 

You kept the fact that you’d fallen in love with him a secret. You couldn’t risk losing him; He was far too important to you. You couldn’t shake the feeling that might happen anyway since you both graduated last week. What if you had to move and go your separate ways? You didn’t know what you’d do without him.

Loki knocked on the frame of your open door and you spun in your chair to smile at him. He had one hand behind his back and you raised an eyebrow questionably. “You’re not going to spray me with a water gun indoors again, are you?”

An amused smirk graced Loki’s face and he replied, “I don’t know, you’ll have to find out.” He took a few steps forward until he was directly in front of you. You raised your hands cautiously in front of you. He smiled and said, “Relax, sunshine, it’s a graduation present.”

He placed the gift in your hands and you smiled so widely that your cheeks hurt. It was a framed picture of the two of you in your graduation caps and gowns. Your breath caught in your throat when you noticed that you were looking at the camera but Loki’s eyes were on you.

“Loki, I love it, truly. Thank you!” You sat the picture on your desk and stood to envelope him in a hug. Your arms wound around his torso and you buried your face in his shoulder. Loki’s hands found the small of your back and it seemed like the gravity of the whole graduation situation started pressing in at that moment. You both held each other a little tighter, and it didn’t feel like either of you wanted to let go.

After a few more moments, you moved your head back and started to pull away. Loki’s arms stayed wrapped around you though, so you moved your hands to his shoulders and looked into his eyes. His voice was soft and low as he said, “Can I tell you something?”

You nodded, your tone matching his, “You know you can tell me anything.”

“For the first time in my life, I’m admitting that I’m-“ he took in a shaky breath before continuing, “afraid, afraid of losing you. If I don’t say this now, though, I might never again have the courage to do so. I am in love with you, Y/N. You are the first thing I think of when I wake and my last thought at night, and every second in between. I don’t know if I can go without seeing you every single day when I can barely stand a second of being apart from you.” 

Your heart swelled and you whispered, “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.” A few tears fell from your eyes and Loki took one hand off of your waist to brush them away. Loki’s voice thickened with emotion, “Why’s that?”

“Because I’m in love with you, too.” Loki cupped your face with his hand and lightly grazed his lips over yours. You closed your eyes and pressed into him, and the feeling of his lips and body against yours made you feel like you were finally home.


End file.
